


heart of an artist

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: A world seen through the mind of a soldier and the heart of an artist.





	heart of an artist

**Author's Note:**

> the rating vs the tag is interesting. i don't enter too deep in the world of descriptions, but nakedness was on my mind™ and i tried to put a Tiny bit of it here. because of that i've considered this NSFW. meanwhile, basing myself in the rating information ao3 gives me, this... is somewhere between mature and teen and up audiences. since i don't enter too deep, like i said, i decided that this was not mature, even if nakedness was implied.
> 
> prompt of the day: cuddling while naked.

He likes to live here because the scenery was made to a painting.

The sun rises and the sky changes. Purple to black to a mixture between orange, pink and blue.

He likes to live here because of the freedom he has, not overshadowed by the Captain America persona as it’s in the city.

The smell of home has changed.

He likes to live here because of moments like this one.

Peggy smiles carelessly, her hair falling in imperfect waves. He smiles, closes his eyes and kisses her hand.

They both cuddle in bed, their clothes nowhere to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> mayhaps one of the softest things i've ever writed.


End file.
